


Mother's New Toys

by AntiqueGalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari Lusamine, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, eventual mind break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueGalaxy/pseuds/AntiqueGalaxy
Summary: Moon lost the fight against Mother Beast. Luckily, all Lusamine really wanted was her family again. She'll make that new family, whether they like it or not.





	1. Chapter One

 Lillie smiled. She felt something warm wrap around her, the arms of her mother hugging her after everything that has happened. Back to normal… she was back to normal. Its all she really wanted, was for Mother to be happy and dote on her again. The warm arms retreated, making somewhere else warm. She felt something on her stomach, soft to touch. The warmth was welcome in the freezing cold of her nightmare that she must have been in. It couldn't be possible... there's no way Moon could lose to Mother. In her nightmare, Mother took them both in, saying something about ‘starting a new family.’ The warm touch headed down her body, two on each thigh, as she closed her eyes and tried to think of Moon. She won the fight with Mother. What a strange nightmare she had. A bad, weird nightmare. Groggy, Lillie woke up, her eyes adjusting to a mass of long blonde hair, between her legs as something warm and wet touches her... there.

 

"M-Mother!" Lillie’s eyes shot open as she looked around her, taking in the surroundings. Amidst her sleepy and panicked state, she saw her childhood home, her old room from when she was young. But it was wrong, cold air froze her to the bone and her bed felt like stone. Something was off, and not just the feeling of her mother's tongue, lovingly licking her... what's happening?! 

 

"Ah~ good morning, Lillie~" Lusamine's grip on her daughters thighs tightened, the nails digging into her soft skin, reminding Lillie that Lusamine wont let her run away. "You were so cute as you slept. You’re always so beautiful... when you're mine."

 

Lillie began attempting to pull back, to stop her mother from licking her, but it was in vain as she was pulled right back, nails digging painfully every time she tried to pull away. "S.. stop..." Her mother seemed to have some experience with... whatever this is, her tongue made her tingle. Lillie knew this was wrong, and she was scared. "M-mother... please.."

 

Lusamine licked her own lips, savoring the taste of her own daughter. "Don't cry, sweetie, it's alright. Didn't you say you wanted us to be a family again?"

 

"N... not this... M.. mother..." Lillies voice began to rise, finally realizing that if she couldnt move doesn't mean she couldn't scream. Lusamine was too quick, as suddenly she was there, kissing Lillie deeply, a tongue pushing into her mouth as she tried to yell.

 

"Now Lillie, there's no need to scream. You wouldn't want to wake up your ‘girlfriend’, would you? I kept her for you, to feel comfortable. She's not nearly as beautiful as you... but if it makes you happy, then im happy." Lusamine smiled sweetly, but in the way Lillie has come to realise years ago shows no love at all. "I don't need her, though, so you should just relax~" 

Lillie’s eyes closed tight, her body doing the opposite as she felt the unwelcome warmth between her legs and the salt of her tears streaming down. 

 

A sharp pain on her thighs as nails dig in deep, scraping down. "I said, relax." Lusamine's voice snaked out, not holding any of the fake honey her words had before. Relax... just take deep breaths... think about something else... think about. Moon. Think about Moon. How she stood up so bravely to anyone who threatened Lillie before. So why... so why was Moon just asleep as she is assaulted by her own Mother? In the cold night, the new warmth would feel good if it wasn't... nngh.. if it wasn't... ah~

 

"Mother... something... no... no!" Lillie’s eyes shot open, scared. Something was coming. She pushed her hands down, trying to get her mother away, to stop what was happening, but Lusamine wasn't going to let the strength of an 11 year old stop her. Instead, she looked up as her fingers continued pleasing her.

 

"That's it, Lillie, Cum. Cum for me~ It will be okay~"

 

Lillie looked at her mother, at the warm smile she adorned, the sweet words reaching her ears. Perhaps it was because she was so scared, perhaps it was because Lusamine used to always be there for her, and maybe, just maybe, a very little part of her enjoyed this. No matter the reason, Lillie squeaked out, "Mommy... please Mommy..."

 

Something took over Lusamine the moment Lillie spoke those words. Her fingers sped up, and Lusamine was suddenly holding Lillies head, staring into her. "You're so beautiful... say that again."

 

Lillie looked into Lusamines eyes, they were scary, her pupils dilated more than normal in the dark. She was breathing heavy, and the fingers holding her chin were stiff, impossible to pull away. "Mommy! Ah... Mommy! I'm c... I'm cummmmiiinggg~!" Lillie felt a white hot release, cumming for the first time, hard around her own mothers fingers. Her mind goes blank, and her body shakes. Her head is let go, and rests upon her pillow. "Mommy... M... Mother...that was... scary... please... never again"

 

Lusamine smiled wickedly as she patted her daughters head. "Oh, Lillie. Toys don't get to make demands. See you at breakfast~" and with a kiss on the cheek, Lusamine was gone, taking Lillie’s only pair of panties with her. Lillie kept it together until she left the room, before she began grossly sobbing to herself in the dark. "Moon..." she whispered. "Please... save me..."

  
  


Moon glanced at Lillie. She was acting a little weird, but then again who wouldn't in this situation? Lusamine essentially kidnapped the two of them. A long investigation of the ‘room’ the two were in, they realised was some sort of illusion. Moon would ask the Rotomdex was capable of this, if it wasn't taken from her. The two of them had learned quickly that there wasn't a way out, and screaming only made Lusamine scold them. What was it she wanted, anyways? Lillie said something about how mother always treated her like a doll. Is that what this is? Just more dolls for a collection? She seemed to go through the motions of a normal household… if it was normal to lock your daughter up in her room and only let her out for 3 meals a day.

The appointed Mealtimes were dreaded parts of the day. Lusamine would sit Lillie next to her, and talked and talked about nothing, pretending Moon didn't even exist. On top of that, seeing Lillie cry before they went to sleep every night made Moon’s mind up.

“Lillie. I promise you. I will find a way out of here. I will find my Pokemon, and I will win.” Moon hugged Lillie, whose face was red from crying.

“I… I believe you.” Lillie said. 

 At times, Lillie bursts into tears, saying nothing but ‘shes changed so much’... it broke Moon’s heart. "Do you have some... plan? How can I help?"

 

Moon looks at her best friend, angry. "Not yet. But I'm making one. We are getting out of here."

 

Lillie nods, as a bell is rung. "Oh... it's dinnertime." The girls slowly got to their feet, and waited by the door for the unlocking sound, a pavlovian response at this point. The door opens, allowing them to walk the same hallway they see three times a day now. A soft yellow color, like Lillies room, with soft lighting showcasing pictures of Lusamine, Lillie, Gladion and... assumedly their father as well. But there's also some pictures that she knows Lillie couldn't have been there for them to be taken. One being Lusamine holding Lillie dressed in her Z-Lillie uniform close to her chest, smiling big. Did she edit this? How obsessive do you have to get? How much longer did they have before Lusamine went full crazy and freezes them like she did to all those poor Pokemon she considered "Beautiful" enough to be in her collection? Moon knew they had to get out of there. 

Moon thought.

 

They reached the dining room, and the same scene that they have seen every day for a... has it been a week? Two weeks? For two weeks now in front of them. Lusamine, sitting at the head of a table for six, her head and false smile propped up on her hands, as she watched the girls enter. One plate next to Lusamine's own, both brown slices of... something that Lillie has described as "the flavor of if someone thought about beef." No matter the taste, it certainly looked better than Moon's bowl, grey, dry mush. Wait... bowl?

 

"Do you expect me to eat out of a BOWL?!" Moon exclaimed, looking from the dog bowl that had no utensils to the unchanging face of Lusamine. "I'm not a POKEMON."

 

"Lillie! You're here! Come, sit next to me, dear. Oh and please make sure your rockruff quiets down, or else she wont eat tonight." Moon opened her mouth to yell, before Lusamine interjected. "I don't know why you keep that thing, but I love you, so you get to train her. If you don't... I will."

 

The girls quieted down at the steel in her voice. "Y... yes Mother," Lillie said, keeping her head down as she began to walk to her spot.

 

"Oh? I didn't hear you tell her to quiet down."

 

Moon was pissed. This was demeaning! Does she really expect this to happen? Surely Lillie understands how crazy this is! But looking to her friend, all that was met with was "Moon, quiet."

 

"Oh! Moon, is that what you named her? What a pretty, but cliche name."

 

Moon grit her teeth. Find a way out. This wont be forever. You need to eat. Just endure it. As Lusamine chat with Lillie like nothing happened, asking her about her day (even though she locked them in a room! Talk about crazy,) and Lillie giving bare bones responses to sate her, Moon began to think. She wasn't going to live like this.

 

As dinner came to  close, and the two were escorted back to their room, Lillie hugged moon tight. "Moon! I'm so sorry... she's so horrible... she's so horrible I'm so sorry I couldn't not do as she said..." Moon smiled weakly. Shed like to have the same fire from when she pledged to escape. but that's a bit harder when you were forced to eat like a dog in front of the girl you care most about in the world.

 

"It's not your fault, Lillie. Just survive. I can endure what it takes. Even if she makes you take part of it. Shes trying to get me to submit. She knows I'm a fighter." Moon hopes she could believe her own words. "Im... feeling really tired as well. I'm going to bed. Night, Lillie."

 

"N.. night Moon." Lillie dragged herself to her bed. There was lights out 20 minutes after dinner every night, and if Lusamine catches them not in their own beds at the time she comes inside, she yells, and insults them. And Moon going to bed early just meant more time dreading then, when Lusamine enters the room, and does things to her. She's gotten used to it at this point, a rhythm falling amongst the mother daughter pair.

 

Lusamine walked in, in a simple white and black top, and wearing black panties. Slowly checking to make sure Moon is asleep, then turning to her plaything. Lillie knows how the rest of this goes. Tongue and finger entered her and she thinks about the friends she made on the journey until her body forces her to cum, and then her mother says some scary things, then walks away, leaving lillie alone in the night.

 

Right away when this rhythm was broken, Lillie knew something was wrong. She didn't check to see if Moon was asleep, striding confidently to Lillie. "Hello, Lillie. Did you like the new doggie I got you?" She sat by Lillies head, stroking her hair.

 

When Lillie doesn't respond, Mother uses her nails and it hurts. So she responds as little as she can. "Yes Mother." Something felt hot, and burned between her legs. Why? Why did she feel this way now?

 

"Ah-ah-ah~" Nails dance down Lillie’s neck, scraping lightly. "What do you say when we are alone~?"

 

Lillie gulped. The first time was an accident. She was scared, she wanted someone to save her, and when she was a kid she would call for her mommy. It was never supposed to become this. "Sorry, Mommy. Yes Mommy, thank you for... the new. Doggy." Lillie the words burnt her throat as she forced them out.

 

"Good girl. Do you know what Mommy wants?" Lillie nods, and lifts up her skirt. The first night Lusamine took her only pair of panties, all so at night it's easier for Lusamine to do what she wanted. Lusamine moved from the head of the bed to the foot, staring hungrily at Lillies virgin pussy. "I want to hear your moans tonight, Lillie~ I made sure your doggy won't wake up." As Lillie understood that meant she drugged moon, Lusamine began kissing Lillies inner thigh. Pale and soft, much different to the tanned and rough skin of Moon. She slowly kissed her way up Lillies legs, until she reached the sweet fruit she was waiting for,moving her tongue in circles of different shapes and sizes, finding the right ways and places Lillie likes it. 

 

Lille shivered with each kiss, and let out a gasp as Lusamine got what she wanted. The burning shame erupted in her chest, just like it always does, and the tears begin flowing, but it doesn't stop the moans. Her body has learned it feels best if she just enjoys it, to her chagrin. Soft, out of habit to not wake Moon, turned louder as Lusamine sped up, worked deeper and harder into her pussy, feeling even better than any night before. "M.. mommy.." lustfully whispered as Lillie felt a close, stronger and faster orgasm the any before. "Mommy, I'm cumming!" But as the feeling came close, it suddenly stopped. She looked down at Lusamine whose head is no longer between her daughters legs and now instead pulling down her own skirt. Black Panties tossed aside, Lusamine let bounce free her 9 inches of hard, thick cock. She had no idea her Mommy had... that. It made her chest beat faster from fear… and… excitement? No. Fear. She knew this feeling. Lillie squirmed her legs. She didn't get to cum...

 

"Lillie~ these past weeks ive done nothing but help you~" Lusamine walks up, and sits on Lillies chest, preventing her from running, and the cockhead hanging in front of her face. "I haven't gotten to cum since I ruined your panties~ so it's your time to help Mommy! Open wide~!"Lillie did open up, to talk, to yell, but it was immediately stuffed, and Lusamine took her hands to her head, pushing Lillie as deep down on her part as she would go before gagging. "Mm~ this is going to be wonderful, Lillie~! Mommy needed this... and of course, my daughter is a natural cocksleve~" she thrust lightly, making Lillie gag, and chuckled. “I knew you had a big mouth on you, with the way you used to talk back to me. That's over now, isn't it? You know you can't escape this time."

 

Lillie choked on the huge dick she wasn't prepared for. There wasn't any sucking, just struggling to breathe without scraping her teeth against the length. Arceus knows what Lusamine would do to her if that happened. She limply allowed her Mommy to use her, a burning heat of embarrassment taking over her, it turning up another notch when she pulls out and let's her cock drape over her face. She waits there, caressing her before speaking her mind "My cute daughter~ aren't you going to thank your mommy~?"

 

Lillie swallowed the feeling of embarrassment, but for some reason the heat remained. Shes wet, she can feel it. She didn't get to cum, surely that was it. Her body was being tricked to enjoy this. But her mind didn't, a feeling of disgust rises up with the words "Thank you Mommy."

 

"Good girl~" Lusamine purred. She rewarded Lillie with stroking her pussy, shivering as she felt the urge to cum again. 

 

"Please..." Lillie moaned. In the heat of the moment she couldn't tell if this was her wanting more or asking to stop

 

"Make Mommy cum, first~" Lusamine said, hands gripping Lillies hair. "Don't worry, I know this is your first time. Mommy will teach you. Take a deep breath and wrap your lips around the tip.... yes, like that. Watch the teeth, suck a bit, and Bob your head... mm... yes~ good girl~" She wiped a tear from under Lillies eye away. She's come to really like it when she cries. As Lillie picked up how to give head, Lusamine pushed her head down, deeper, ignoring Lillies gagging. "Mm.. yes~!" Something primal she has been holding back awoke inside her. For the past two weeks she's been grooming Lillie to enjoy cumming, and saving this up. 

 

Lillie squirmed under her mother, but Lusamine didn't mind. Her mouth was warm, and she really is her Mother's daughter: a natural pervert. Not that Lillie was particularly skilled yet, but they'll get there. Lusamine pet Lillie and gleefully giggled like a girl with a new toy. Oh, they'll get there. Lillie coughed as she was pushed further down, gag reflex wanting to push away but the strong hands wrapped around her head not letting her. She began to feel dizzy, head faint. Her lungs began to burn, she needed to breathe. Looking up, all she saw was Lusamine's eyes, wide and scary, pushing her even further down on her cock. 

 

"This is your place, Lillie~" Lusamine purred to the dizzy girl. "Yes... welcome home. This is what good daughters do. More... im close" her asking Lillie was useless, Lusamine began holding her head in place as she pumped her hips, thrusting her cock into her daughters mouth over and over, as Lillie kept sucking, until she began to see a fuzz over her eyes, lightheartedness beginning to take over.

 

Suddenly, she could breathe, and she gasped for it hungrily. Happy for air, she hardly noticed Lusamine cum, hard. Cum shot out in multiple shots, over Lillies chest and head, Lillie having to close one eye to avoid cum falling in. The pair gasped, heavily, a feeling of peace fell over them. But it wasn't done... Lusamine had another goal tonight. She reached forward, two fingers plunging into Lillies pussy, eliciting a loud gasp from the young girl as Lusamine fingered her.

 

"Mommy~! Mommy I'm close~!" Lillie moaned, loudly. "Mommy... I... why did you stop?"

 

Lusamine grinned wickedly. "Beg."

 

This simple word seemed to sober Lillie up. The heat of the moment gone, she realised again how wrong this is, how much it disgusted her. How much it scared her. How much. Lusamine scared her. She shook her head, the heat still there, but no... no she doesn't want this.

 

Lusamine looked over across the room to a sleeping Moon. "Aww~ a shame~ maybe I'll play with your dog, then~"

 

Lillies tears began to flow again. Moon will find a way out. She will. She promised. Just survive. I can endure what it takes. She's trying to get me to submit. She knows I'm a fighter.

 

"Please, Mommy. Please make me feel good, make that feeling come again."

 

"A start, but we can work on your begging another time. Just relax, good girls get rewarded. Don't forget to thank me." Lusamine angled her fingers up, her tongue slowly playing with Lillies clit, massaging it as her fingers shoot up into where Lusamine knows her spots are, laughing almost wickedly when she feels Lillie shudder, knowing she feels good.

 

"Mommy~! Ah~!! I'm cumming~! Thank you~! Mommy... Mommy..." that tingly feeling overcame her body shuddering as white hot pleasure shot through, her voice loud. It never felt like this before. Lillie felt her Mommy behind her, lifting her head on her lap, petting her softly. Lillie began to tear up, holding close her Mommy.

 

"See? Good girls get to feel good. Sleep, Lillie~ you were a strong, good girl tonight." Lusamine praised her, voice soothing. Before she realised it, she fell asleep with only Lusamine on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get the second chapter out. This isnt over, and ive got plans for it, there were just some issues with uploading this chapter that made me stop trying for a while. Its actually been done for a bit. Hopefully the next part will come even faster!

Three days later of the same, horrid treatment, the hallway to the dining room has changed. It opened up to an open, … well, living room. The couch cushion looked so much more comfortable then the rock-hard bed that Moon and Lillie had to suffer. The lighting was kept low, as any bright light would be too bright in the white and yellow room. There were little knick knacks that told Moon that this place belonged to none other than a person who had too much money to spend. Most notably, however, was the windows in the room. They showed outside, a dark cavern with beautiful rainbow-colored crystals decorating the walls. For a month, Moon almost forgot that they were in the Ultra Dimension. Just forcing her way out wasn't going to work, right. She needed to find Nebby before then.

Naturally it opened up into the familiar dining room. Lusamine sat at the head of the table, as always, with Lillie’s spot next to her, and Moon’s dog bowl as far away as possible. Moon gritted her teeth at the prospect of having freedom so close, but having to endure this for longer. As the girls sat in their usual spots, Lillie spoke. 

“Mother? Wh… what was… that?”  
Lusamine beamed excitedly, kissing Lillie on the head as she sat down. “That, my little girl, is to show how much I trust you! I believe a month has been long enough to be grounded, don't you? You’re free to leave your room and be in the living room whenever you would like… as long as it's not lights out, of course. Provided you do one thing for me, Lillie”

Lillie gulped. “Wh-what would that be?”

“Isn't ‘Mother’ a bit too formal?” Lusamine said, frowning. “Call me something other than ‘Mother,’ it hurts my feelings you know.”

“Yes… M.. Mommy.” Lillie’s face turned red as she avoided eyesight from both her Mother… no… her Mommy, and Moon. Moon knows the common thing to say is ‘Mom,’ but this is something Moon can't understand. Immediately she was hugged, tightly.

“Good girl, Lillie~! Seeee~? I knew you loved me~! As you continue to be trustworthy, I'll allow you and your doggie to be in more of the house, and hopefully you’ll stop being grounded for good! Now, it's time to eat!”

After Breakfast, the girls stayed in the living room, looking it over. According to Lillie, it's exactly the same that she remembered the room to be, from when she was a kid. Lillie bent over, looking underneath the couch, grabbing something. Moon looked at the girl who was demeaning herself for them moments ago. She's doing her own best, and Moon won't forget that ever, when they get out of here. As her dress began to ride up, Moon saw her bare butt, completely devoid of underwear. Moon averted her eyes, face red.

“Uh.. Lillie? D… Did you forget to put on underwear this morning?” At these words, Lillie jumped to her feet, clutching something rolled up in her hand as she covered herself.

“Uh.. I… uh… they… uhm… g… got caught. On. something. The other night. A-a-and… Mother…. Uh.. that is… Mommy… didn't.. Uh… get me any more.” Lillie’s red face was as bright as a tomato that was in a hot bath.

_ She's really bad at lying _ , Moon thought to herself.  _ But I trust her… probably something really embarrassing happens. _ “Ok! I wear shorts, so you can borrow mine while we’re here.” Lillie smiled. Thank you, Moon. 

“WHAT? No UTENSILS? You really expect me to eat like a dog. I won't. I refuse.” Moon looked directly at Lusamine, adamant. Lillie stood by her, face puffed out in the way it does when she's angry, not knowing that it makes her look more adorable than scary. After their walk back for dinner that night, moon was greeted with just a dog bowl at her spot. It even had her name printed on it. She has put up with it for too long, and is making a stand.

“I believe that if you want to eat, then yes, Moon, you will be eating like a dog.” Lusamine

sat at the head of the table, one leg crossed over the other. “Ridiculous, and I even put a house over your head and feed you. I let you sleep in the same room as Lillie. And this is how you repay me.”

“No, Mother!” Lillie has had enough. Not to her friend. Horrible things can happen to her, but not to Moon. “Don't do this to Moon! She's not even a part of this! I'm your daughter! I’m the one who ran away! I’m the one you want! So don't be so cruel to her.”

Lusamine dropped her fork, the metal clattering against the wood ringing out a dangerous feeling to the two young girls. “Moon. You are going to eat what I tell you to. Lillie… take your food into your room. I will be talking to you later.”

“But-”

“NOW!” Lusamine stood up, angrily, sniffing back tears in her eyes. How could her own daughter say such cruel things to her. As the girls huffed and began to take their things and leave, Lusamine grabbed Moon’s hand. “Not you. You stay. I will lead you to your new room. You’re a bad influence, and you aren't staying with Lillie anymore.”

“Like HELL i'm not!” Moon swore, tearing her arm away from Lusamine. Then, Moon watched as Lusamine sighed, and grabbed at a pokeball hidden away, on her thigh. Moon suddenly realised the situation they were in.

“I do not wish to dirty my hand. But Beware has no qualms.” Lusamine cocked an eyebrow, and Moon let go of Lillie. “That's a good dog. Go, Lillie.”

 

Lillie was scared. For the first time since Lusamine took them prisoner, she is completely alone. Moon was nowhere to be seen, and Lilie feared the worst. As cruel as it sounds, Lillie couldn't think about that now. Now, Lillie worried about herself. Hours passed, Lillie forcibly tied by one tight rope to her own bed that wouldn't give an inch, only rope burn on her otherwise perfect, bare body. Eventually, she heard the click of heels on tile and she knew whatever was about to happen was near.

 

Lusamine walked in, but Lillie couldn't turn her head to see her quite well. She saw the heels kick off, and long, soft bare legs. That is, until Lusamine stood at the foot of the bed, not adorning her usual fake smile, completely naked. 

 

"The two of you really pissed me off." Lusamine's arms crossed in front of her breasts, always been on the smaller side. Compared to Lillie's flat chest, they were more than enough for her. "To think you wanted to escape me... have you no shame? You refuse my hospitality? Again? A shameful child... nowhere near as beautiful as I believed. What do you say for yourself."

 

Lillie did not respond, a red hot wash of shame down her face. She really was a child being scolded by a parent, though the situation is something she never could have even imagined. Suddenly a loud pain forced her head to the side. Not terribly painful, but exceedingly shocking.

 

"It hurts me to do this, Lillie." Lusamine's arm still outstretched from slapping her own daughter, her face unused to frowning. "But if I don't punish you, how will you learn? Answer when I speak to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

"Im... sorry, Mothe-" a hand raised reminded Lillie of the rule. "Mommy. I'm sorry mommy. It won't happen again, Mommy."

 

A hand caressed the red mark from the slap. "I don't want to hurt you... you're my beautiful daughter... but we have to work out some flaws before you're.. perfect." Lillie shuddered at that word, having no idea what Lusamine's idea of a 'perfect' daughter is. Apparently one she can rape nightly wasnt enough. "I have a method, though. Hopefully after tonight, you will be obedient and quiet. Now, I want you to crawl and lay across my lap." Lillie felt the same wash of shame across her face as she felt her body move forward, shaking from fear. Her mind having no say in the matter scared Lillie more than the idea of punishment. Knowing that her Mommy could control her just through fear...

 

Suddenly, a smack echoed through the room, and a sharp pain on her bare bottom. "I was never a believer of spankings," Lusamine started, "But I am forced to do things I wouldn't want... since you hate me and my love." Another spank, and Lillie cried out. "Now now... if you must open that big mouth of yours, you apologize to me." Lusamine rubbed her daughters bare, pale bottom. A young girl like lillie never had the time to develop, and as such she wouldn't have the same... assets as her mother, who was quite proud of the size of her trunk. Lillie had something else, though. An innocent beauty, age never defacing her body. A defenseless creature is all Lusamine saw, a beautifully weak being, all for her to deface. Lusamine giggled. She never considered herself to have a sadistic streak, but the naked, crying girl in her lap was awakening something in her.

 

"I'm sorry..." Lillie cried, softly... for now. Her mother has never hit her before. Nobody ever has.

 

"Who are you apologizing to?" Another spank, leaving a red mark on the other side. She wanted her to say it... yes, she wanted to be this girls Mommy again. Time to turn back to a more beautiful day, when a laughing Lillie slept in the same bed, calling her Mommy before slipping asleep. Why couldn't they just give her that?

 

"Mommy! I'm sorry mommy I'm sorry! Please forgive me."

 

Another spank, harder. "Are you telling me what to do? A horrible daughter. You embarrass me.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean that I'm sorry!"

 

Lusamine reeled back for another spank, and Lillie winced in advance. "You are to apologize every time I spank you. In addition, you are to tell me how many times I have spanked you. Understood?"

 

Lillies mind reeled... how many times has it been? She was to scared to be paying attention. Three? Four? Either way, she nodded, knowing that saying no would just incur further anger. A pain shook her body with a powerful spank, red hot embarrassment decorating her face. How could this have happened to her... "I'm sorry, Mommy.. I'm sorry. F.... four." She heard a sigh escape Mommy's lips, and immediately corrected herself. "Five? Five is it five?"

 

"Better~" Lusamine caressed the red cheeks of the once pure, unmarked girl. "But we are only just getting started."

 

"Ah! I'm sorry! Six. Ghh... I'm sorry... seven... and-eighth... I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm sorry." Lusamine gleefully went to town on her daughter, spanking her over and over again. Lillie on the other hand, began to feel something else. A hard feeling between her mother's legs... she was turned on by her being spanked? She really is a disgusting monster. Feeling it reminded her of the previous night, of being rewarded and praised. Suddenly with each spank, there was a soft tingling sensation.

 

"Gah... I'm sorry... Eleven... ahhn... I'm sorry Mommy... twelve... Ah~! I'm sorry Mommyyy... th... thirteen" the last spank was followed not by a grunt of pain from the demure victim, but a quick moan of pleasure. Lusamine's eyes went wide again, Lillie looked to see a sight that she knew she was in trouble. Her mother's switch was flipped. "U-uhm... that was... uh.." Lillie tried to find some excuse for why she sounded like that. The truth is, she didn't know either.

 

"Lillie." Lusamine's voice, demanding yet warm, began to soothe her worries. "I don't mind... I'm glad you're discovering new things about yourself. I think tonight... yes... tonight your final punishment won't be as fun." Lillie shuddered. Nevermind about soothing. She was suddenly picked up and thrown to the bed, face hitting the pillow. Lusamine's voice breathed into her ear. "I am going to take something from you. I cannot hold back anymore." 

 

Lilies cried sobbed out. "Please, Mommy... do-" her complaint cut short with a spanking, with more force than before. She was angry and unhinged. Lillie tried to cover her face with the pillow, but her hair was pulled up, forcing her to see her tear stained face, and lusamine's beautiful and perfect body lining up behind her in the reflection of the headrest. She looked... angry, and yet, happy. She felt something line up between her legs, at her entrance. "Mommy.. Mommy NO!"

 

Lusamine pulled at Lillies hair, she plunged inside her daughter, her cock filling out the underaged insides, but continuing to push anyways. The other hand of hers gripped tightly at Lillies soft side, planning to mark even that up. Grabbing both sides, she began to pound, primal thrusts disgracing the poor child, not attempting to make her feel good in the slightest. This was her punishment. A push from her hand slammed Lillies face into the mirrored headrest, and she laughed loudly at the sight of her weeping daughter getting properly raped by her own mother. "Thank me!" She laughed, high on the moment. "Thank your Mommy!" She gave Lillie a spank for good measure. 

 

Lilies inside burned, the pain so rough it was hard to focus. Mommy was saying something... 'nk me... thank your Mommy!" Ah that's right... Mommy... it hurts so much. But Mommy is here... "Thank you" she muttered out, her face scrunched up against the glass. Mommy looks so happy... the pain began to subside, just a little. She let her body go limp, letting Mommy do whatever she wants with her. She can't fight back anymore. She doesn't have the strength. Moon... think of Moon. Moon will save us. She promised.

 

"Fuck... so tight..." Lusamine pressed on, drilling into her own daughter, smiling as the girl in her arms goes limp. Fully relaxed, the next thrust reaches deep inside her, pressing against something inside. The sudden knocking on her womb, Lillie gasped, her mind blanking. "Does my little girl like that~?" Lusamine asked. Lille squeaked out a nearly inaudible noise, neither confirmation or denial, not that it mattered to the crazed mother. She sped up, her giant cock plunging into Lillie over and over, pinning the limp toy named Lillie to the mirror, the other hand began spanking her, clawing at her back, anything to leave a mark. Her 9 inch monster hammered the defenseless creature, over and over. 

 

Lillie couldn't take it anymore. She felt so overwhelmed, so hurt and bruised and exhausted, her body couldn't hold back any longer. With no warning, she clenched down on Mommy's length, and came, hard. This didn't stop Lusamine, who kept pounding away, then turned Lillie around, so they were face to face, forcing the last thing that Lillie saw before passing out, the face of her mother. As the two looked at eachother, Lusamine pressed hands to her daughters neck, choking her. Lillies face turned red, and slowly purple as Lusamine clamped her hands, using her more, and more. Lillie's eyes finally closed, and Lusamine let out a girlish giggle not fitting the 40+ year old woman. Fucking an unconscious body, Lusamine kept hammering into the useless girl. Pressure filling her cock, she grabbed Lillies shoulders, and pumped harder than ever before as she poured cum into the once-innocent cocksleeve, so much cum that it began to stain the bed as it over flowed. Satisfied, she pulled out, wiping her cock against Lillies unconscious face. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Lusamine smiled. Covered in blood, cum, sweat and tears... this would make for a beautiful picture.

 

"I hope you learned your lesson~" Lusamine whispered to her prisoner. "Because I'll be looking for an excuse to teach you again~"

 

Lille woke,confused and in pain. Not the kind of pain that bites and pieces through your thoughts but the soft sore and weight that you feel if you don't keep yourself occupied. As Lillie looked around and the totally bare room, and saw that Moon was nowhere to be found. With nothing else to do, Lillie focused on the pain, remembering the events of the night before. She shifted her legs, remembering how her Mother… no… that's right. She'll be punished if she doesn't call her Mommy. She shifted her legs, remembering the way Mommy spanked her, calling her names and… oh god she was strangled, wasn't she? A tingle in her nether region, Lillie touched it. This was new… she never felt like this unless Mommy was doing something to her. 

 

"Nngh…" Lillie let out a moan, unable to stop herself. A cold chill went down her spine. Thinking about being used and abused… strangled unconscious… there's no way that it made her turned on. No… that wasn't it. Her body is just remembering how hard she came. And, well, it feels good. Lillie made up her mind. This wasn't about Mommy, this was only for her. And she began fingering herself, pushing in her index finger to its knuckle, shocked at the insertion. It was still sore, used so roughly last night. The look in Mommy's eyes…. Lillie closed hers, unwillingly remembering everything. Tears formed at her eyes. She knew how fucked up this was. Lillie didn't want this, she just wanted to be a family again. She just wanted her Mommy back. "Mommy… Mommy…." Lillie felt a familiar rush, cumming around her fingers inside. Breathing heavily, she looked at her hand, wet with her own juices. It… felt nothing like what Mommy does to her. Lillie began to cry, for the countless time since Mommy came back in her life. 

 

The door clicked, unlocking, alerting Lillie of breakfast time. A little later than normal… or at least Lillie thought. Hard to tell in such an empty space with no windows. As Lillie dragged herself to her feet and forced herself forward, she looked around the familiar hallway, passing through the living room she hasn't been able to use yet, and into the dreaded, but welcoming table where Lusamine waited. Lillie's eyes scanned the room and landed on an empty, but dirty, dog bowl. Moon has eaten… good. A weight lifted off her shoulders as she sat down next to her Mommy.

 

"Have a good morning~?" Lusamine asked. Lillie froze. Did… did she know? Was she watching? No… no she asks this every morning.

 

"Y-yes, Mommy."

 

Lusamine grabbed Lillies head, pulling her close, and kissed her, planting her lips on her own. Lillies heart fluttered as her stomach sank. Mommy was in a good mood, but also… eugh. She was let go, back to her seat. "I'm glad," Lusamine said. "I had a wonderful night last night, and a wonderful morning. And now, I'm with my lovely daughter. I love you, Lillie." Lusamine's smile wavered when she didn't respond, and she repeated. "I said, '' I love you, Lillie.

 

Lillie gulped the food she scooped up down quickly. "I love you t-too, Mommy! I'm sorry, I know how much you don't like it when I speak with my mouth full."

 

Lusamine's smile returned. "Ah, yes, of course. Good girl. Ah~ speaking you Lillie, I have decided something. You may still leave your room and use the living room. I have decided that last night was enough punishment for you. If you test me again, however, that might not be the case."

 

Lillie held back any response, judging Mommy's reactions first. She seems to be telling the truth…. "Thank you, Mommy. I will be sure to be careful."

 

"Good girl." Lusamine stood up, her food finished. "I'm going back." She grabbed Lillie's chin, forcing it up, kissing her again, rougher. Lillie felt her Mommy's tongue enter her mouth, tasting Lillie completely, before pulling back. "I will see you later. Your lunch will be alone, that mutt of yours requires a close eye. Now that we are alone for meals, however~" Lusamines hand groped Lilies breast, and she let out a small squeak of surprise. "I can do more with you~ I'll make it so you don't have to touch yourself like you did earlier~ Mommy can satisfy you~"

 

As Lusamine walked away, Lillies blood ran cold. She can see everything… she cant hide anything from her. She is completely, utterly, her Mommy's property now. That thought sparked her feeling sick, and a tingle in her groin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, some more Lillie content, including Lusamine! Honestly I adore Lusamine, I have a thing for hot, terrible moms. More chapters coming soon, and that includes actual sex! Hope you like mind break~


End file.
